<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlock Your Heart by Crows_Imagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596991">Unlock Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine'>Crows_Imagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karasuno 2nd Years Fanweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmate AU, day 4 for 2ndyearcrowsweek, ennoshita doesn't think he's good enough, not really angst but, noya shuts that down quick, this was mentioned in my Tsukkihina soulmate au and finally finished this!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikara didn’t expect too much excitement for the first day of school. Meet all his teachers and new classmates, receive far too much homework, and start volleyball.</p><p>What Chikara didn’t expect is one of his new teammates to become his soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karasuno 2nd Years Fanweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unlock Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chikara didn’t expect too much excitement for the first day of school. Meet all his teachers and new classmates, receive far too much homework, and start volleyball.</p><p>What Chikara didn’t expect is one of his new teammates to become his soulmate.</p><p>He’s always been curious about his soulmate, especially with his gay awakening and especially when that turned into his bisexual awakening. He can thank Baby from the American 80s film, <em> Dirty Dancing.</em> He thought he was gay until that moment. Amazing what film can do.</p><p>Chikara has always been a curious kid, with his own soulmate mark creating much of his curiosity. Right over the inside where his arm bends lays an old-fashioned lock, sealed tight, waiting for its counterpart.</p><p>He came from a nearby middle school with Kinoshita and Narita, the latter also in his new class at Karasuno. It’s nice to have familiar faces with him in a new environment. And had people to sit with at lunch.</p><p>As everyone waits for the captain to arrive, people catch up and talk, a few even stretching already.</p><p>Kinoshita nudges Narita, who peers over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows. Chikara doesn’t notice, bent down to fix his shoelaces.</p><p>“Enno,” Narita says when Chikara stands back up. “Check out the libero. What’s his name again?” he asks Kinoshita.</p><p>“Nishinoya, I think?” Kinoshita suggests.</p><p>“Look at Nishinoya,” Narita says to Chikara.</p><p>Chikara looks over at him. An energetic, short guy with spiky gelled hair. With as loud as he is already, he must’ve had a big set of lungs on him as a baby.  “What about him?”</p><p>“Look at his arm,” Kinoshita adds.</p><p>“He’s moving too much for me to look at it.” Narita and Kinoshita do not like this answer and exchange exasperated huffs.</p><p>Nishinoya bounces over to the blond first year who is also joining the team. He’s Tanaka, Chikara thinks, as the two animatedly talk.</p><p>“Hey Nishinoya-san,” Narita calls out. “Can you come over here for a second?”</p><p>Nishinoya doesn’t even ask why, just drags Tanaka by the wrist and heads over to them. “You can call me Noya!” he says when they arrive. “You know Tanaka already, right?”</p><p>“We’re in the same class,” Kinoshita says, nodding at Tanaka. “Yeah, you sit in the row next to me. Nice to meet you guys. Excited for volleyball?”</p><p>“Yeah, it should be fun. But there’s a matter to discuss.” Kinoshita turns to the libero. “So Noya-kun, I noticed your soulmate mark,” he says. “Pretty cool.”</p><p>“Oh, isn't it?” Nishinoya grins, showing off his forearm. “I like to wonder what it means.”</p><p>Chikara has to remind himself to keep breathing. Nishinoya’s mark is just not any mark. An old-fashioned key rests on his forearm, waiting to unlock something. A key with a style matching another mark perfectly.</p><p>“Enno, why don’t you show Noya-kun your soulmate mark?” Narita encourages.</p><p>“Yeah! I love seeing everyone’s soulmate marks.” Nishinoya beams.</p><p>He won’t be smiling for long.</p><p>Chikara shakes slightly as he holds out his arm. A flash clouds their vision for a second before disappearing, the only trace of it being their new soulmate marks. Chikara and Nishinoya both bear an open lock and key beside it, in the same style as their previous marks.</p><p>Nishinoya grins so brightly, the sun gets offended.</p><p>“I knew I chose the right school! Karasuno has the best uniforms and best people!” He reaches up to wrap an arm around Chikara’s shoulder, making him squawk out of surprise.</p><p>Daichi, the second year who handed out the club applications earlier alongside their manager Shimizu, glanced over at them. “What’s going on? Was there a flash?”</p><p>“There was,” Narita says, amused.</p><p>“We did good,” Kinoshita grins, offering Narita a fist-bump.</p><p>Daichi opens his mouth before the manager enters the gym, causing Tanaka to freak and yell, asking her out. Chikara hears the simple “no” she replies, but doesn't truly register considering he found his soulmate. An energetic ball of might and noise with far too much hair gel than what must be comfortable.</p><p>“I can’t believe it!” Nishinoya is now hugging Chikara tightly, and he’s not sure what to do other than shockingly pat his back in return. “This is so friggin’ cool!”</p><p>“Oh my gods,” he manages. How did this happen?</p><p>“If you shake him anymore, you’ll break him!” Another senpai chimes in, Sugawara. He looks too mischievous for his own good, even if his features are still angelic.</p><p>“Poor Enno looks like he’ll faint,” Kinoshita notes to Narita.</p><p>“Poor Enno can hear you,” he manages when Nishinoya lets go of his shoulders only to reach up and ruffle his tidy hair.</p><p>“This practice will be a bust,” the captain sighs, rubbing his forehead. “How about we go over some stretches, that’ll calm you guys down.”</p><p>“I can’t believe someone already got a soulmate mark and I haven’t!” Tanaka wails. </p><p>One of the other first years who joined, whose name escapes him, turns to the manager. </p><p>“Shimizu-senpai, what’s your mark?” he asks in a flirty tone.</p><p>“One that doesn't match yours,” Shimizu says. “I already met mine.”</p><p>“What?!” many of the team chorus.</p><p>“Since when?” Daichi prods, eyebrows knit. </p><p>“This summer,” Shimizu says, not bothering to look up from her notepad.</p><p>“But who?!” Sugawara asks.</p><p>“If I say anything else, you’ll all faint.” Shimizu still doesn't look up, so the shocked team turns back to the new first years.</p><p>“I think… this practice really will be a bust,” another third-year says. “Send everyone home, bro.”</p><p>The captain sighs again. “Haven’t even made proper introductions yet. Okay, just- clean up and go home. We’re having morning practice and I want everyone to actually focus!”</p><p>Ten minutes later, everyone is wearing their school uniforms again and heading out from the club room.</p><p>Nishinoya flew out of there like a bee and Chikara tries to treasure the few moments of silence before he goes to meet him. He’ll probably want to hang out and spend the rest of the day together.</p><p>Chikara wonders if he can put it off. He doesn't want to disappoint him. He’s not exciting at all. Nishinoya is better suited for someone like Tanaka or even Kinoshita. But him?</p><p>Everyone is eager to get home, so they quickly change and head out. Kinoshita and Narita silently ask him if he’d prefer they wait, but when he shakes his head, they exchange another look before heading out.</p><p>“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Daichi says, peering over at him as he finishes buttoning his shirt. He doesn't bother putting on his uniform jacket, aiming for the Karasuno volleyball club one.</p><p>“It’s my first day of high school, I have far too much homework, and I just found out about my soulmate. It’s a day.”</p><p>Daichi chuckles. “Most people find their soulmates around this time, or in college. At least you’re going to know you have yours already, not be wondering all this time where they are.” He zips up his bag and lifts it over his shoulder. “But hey, volleyball is a sport and sports are for bonding. What better way to get to know your soulmate?”</p><p>He offers a kind smile before heading out the door. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll get to know each other soon enough.”</p><p>And then it’s him. Ennoshita tugs on his pants and fixes his belt, making sure all his buttons on his shirt are good. Guess it’s time to face the music.</p><p>Nishinoya wears his button-up shirt open, showing off a T-shirt with a weird kanji on the front. Weird is a word that goes well with Nishinoya. That doesn't necessarily mean bad.</p><p>“Ennoshita!” Nishinoya beams, kicking off from his position against the brick wall. “You took forever! Thought I’d have to wrangle you out there myself.”</p><p>“Listen,” Chikara begins, having a hard time meeting his eyes. He kicks a rock with his shoe. “You’re… not going to be happy with me.”</p><p>“What for?” Nishinoya asks.</p><p>Chikara blinks. “That was the statement. That- that was it.”</p><p>“Huh? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You won’t be happy with me, in general. I’m not your type of person.”</p><p>“We only met today,” Nishinoya says. “A little early for either of us to determine that. However!” He pokes Chikara in the chest and happily proclaims, “I think you’re full of bullshit.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You’re really cute and yeah, you’re quiet, but I think that makes you even cuter! You don’t gotta be loud or anything.” Nishinoya shrugs. “I’m excited to get to know you. Not to mention, it’s really rude of you to talk down my soulmate like that.”</p><p>Chikara blinks again. </p><p>“So! We’re gonna get popsicles because I’m craving them, and I’ll buy ya one. Or whatever you want instead. Because I’m your soulmate and I’m gonna treat you!” Nishinoya holds out his hand. “Don’t leave me hanging.”</p><p>Chikara hesitates before taking it. “Warm.”</p><p>Nishinoya smiles. “Let’s get going and see what happens. But I know down the road, I’m gonna prove you wrong. You’re my type of person.”</p><p>“But you just said-”</p><p>“I’m the kind of guy that loves to prove people wrong,” Nishinoya says. “I’m going to prove you wrong in this regard for the rest of our lives. Let’s get cracking.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shimizu's soulmate is Yui!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>